The Land Before Time meets The Battle of All Time
by CKingwill
Summary: Littlefoot and his friends are suddenly whisked away to the unknown world of Valhalla: a war-torn world where demigod-like generals are summoning beings from all time and space to serve in their vast armies. It's up to them to survive in their new environment and find a way home. The universe they are in: the Heroscape universe. Video about Heroscape: /UNIKHtncnmc
1. Chapter 1

THE LAND BEFORE TIME & THE BATTLE OF ALL TIME

Life always has its roots at the base of nothing. From simple creatures restricted to the water came amphibious creatures until finally, terrestrial creatures who were the pioneers to the fauna we see today. Those organisms who survived extinction events and other natural conflicts would evolve over time into plethora of species. One group of these creatures became the most successful group at the time: the dinosaurs!

However, for one certain group of dinosaurs, they would soon realize that there is other life out there. Bigger, stronger, faster, smarter, and, even more deadly than what they had known in their lives.

 _Flashforward_

EARTH: 66 million years ago. Cretaceous period.

The end of the dinosaurs was slowly appearing on the horizon. However, just like human existence, other animals' existence stood no comparison to the massive amount of time of the geologic time scale. Dinosaurs, especially those in the Great Valley, lived in peace and harmony.

It was like any other day in the Great Valley.

* * *

A young Apatosaurus tore through the foliage. With a rock in his mouth, he was followed by his friends. Some who were running with him while others were chasing him.

"Littlefoot!" the young dinosaur's teammate yelled. She was a short, olive green Saurolophus named Ducky. "I'm open! I am I am!" The Saurolophus, or duckbill as those around the Great Valley call them, picked up speed.

"All right!" Littlefoot mumbled between pants with the rock in his mouth. "Here it comes!" He let the rock fall and Ducky caught it. However, Ducky paused for too oing recovering from catching the rock to see her pursuers catching up.

"We got you now!" called out an orange Triceratops, a threehorn named Cera.

"Oh no no no!"

"Ducky!" another voice called out. That voice belonged to a dark purple dinosaur, a young Tyrannosaurus, named Chomper. Wasting no time, Ducky threw the rock as hard as she could. Chomper caught the rock in his jaws and took off.

"Uh oh. Sharptooth assistance" Cera called out to her teammates. Her teammates consisted of Spike, the spiketail (a Stegosaurus) and Petrie the flyer (a Pteranodon).

Chomper picked up speed but Cera, Spike, and Petrie were catching up. Cera had Chomper in her grasp. Right as she attempted to head butt him while running to knock him off balance, Chomper slyly slid on the ground, and slid through the mud to the spot where the gang's friend, Ruby the fast-runner (an Oviraptor) was standing and referring. Little did they realize that they were playing the equivalent of modern-day capture the flag except with a rock.

"And that's in!" Ruby called out. As she said this, Cera stopped dead in her tracks in defeat. "Team Littlefoot beats Team Cera twice in a row. They were playing best two rounds out of three.

"Oh c'mon!" yelled Cera. I'm stuck with the worst team!"

"Cera, we lost fair and square!" piped Petrie. "Me try. Spike try. You try. It okay though!" He looked to see if Spike could back him up but Spike was already munching on some tree stars.

"I don't care! I'm team captain and I still think these teams are rigged!" complained Cera. "Especially considering that Littlefoot got first pick!"

"Oh c'mon Cera! We drew sticks!" objected Littlefoot. "You know the rules. Whoever got shortest stick chooses first."

"Yeah well, you got Ducky and Chomper who are fast and I got Spike and Petrie who are slow." Despite gorging on leaves, Spike appeared to take offense to being called 'slow' by Cera.

Littlefoot knew his threehorn friend was always quick to make excuses or blame others. Especially when she was mad. Typical threehorn behavior.

"Cera, it's just friendly competition" said Littlefoot.

"It's not like we're at war" stated Ruby.

"What's a war?" asked Ducky.

"War means lots of conflict between groups" answered Ruby.

"Sounds like big fight" said Petrie.

"Exactly."

Littlefoot noted that the bright circle was starting to set. He and the gang had had countless adventures: from exploring new places to defeating sharpteeth. Now, he realized that aside from their daily playing, they were slowly settling down. It had been two years since their last adventure. They hadn't even ventured into the Mysterious Beyond for a while either.

Maturity hit him well. He was taller, standing at about 1.6 meters tall at the neck and his legs had become a bit more muscular. He still had lots of growing to do.

As the gang had grown a little older, their families began giving them all a wider birth to play. Today they had been playing in a part of the Great Valley whose geography included dense undergrowth and a small stream that ked up to a waterfall on a rocky slope. The group decided to take the rocky slope across as it would get them back to the herd and nesting grounds fairly quickly.

Spike, who was last in line, just climbed up the rocks when the gang felt the ground under them beginning to shake.

"Earth shake!" cried Littlefoot. The ground began to shake even harder. Boulders fell all around them; they tried to move with caution. A crack in the formation the gang was standing on suddenly widened. Rocks of all sizes rolled into the hole into the cavern below. And so did the gang,

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" they all screamed in terror as they barreled into the cave. Nothing they hadn't experienced already.

* * *

The group landed all over at the bottom of the subterranean slope. There were still rocks coming down. Chomper had to roll sideways as he was almost crushed by a boulder. That same boulder almost crushed Ducky and Spike as well.

"Hey everyone!" There's a cave leading outside! I see light!" Ruby called out to her friends. She led the gang into the light. They were not pleased by the scenery outside.

"This not the Great Valley" Petrie said, shuddering.

"Obviously not!" snapped Cera. "We're stuck in the Mysterious Beyond!"

"Guys! Calm down!" shouted Littlefoot. "We've been the Mysterious Beyond before and we've found our way back to the Great Valley. We can do this."

"You're right" agreed Chomper.

"This kind of looks like here we were during the Great Freeze. With Mr. Thicknose" observed Cera.

"Yeah! You're right! You're right!" said Ducky. They all decided to go the direction that they thought had brought them and Mr. Thicknose back to the Great Valley. It was challenging though considering that at that time, they had been walking through snow versus barren exposed rock now.

Around an hour into their trudge towards what they assumed was home, a newcomer to the Mysterious Beyond, a drifter from out of town looking for new food, picked up their scent. Normally a fish eater, this large superpredator also had a taste for dinosaur flesh, especially flesh that was young and fresh. Much larger than the prey he was pursuing, the new carnivore caught up with the young ones fairly quickly. He kept his distance; walking slowly and stalking them.

"Do you get the feeling someone is watching us?" asked Ruby.

"Yep yep yep" shuddered Ducky.

The gang heard a low growl followed by heavy breathing.

The Spinosaurus realized that his prey may have heard but undeterred, he was about to go in for the kill anyways.

Spike found the first green food they'd seen in nearly a kilometer and gobbled it all up. Everyone else was slowly backing up as they heard the growl again. Littlefoot had a bad feelin g about this. The unseen dinosaur roared again.

"It's Red Claw" said Ruby, in awe about the return of their fairly common sharptooth adversary.

"I don't think so" Littlefoot said cautiously. "It sounds bigger."

Cera, feeling brave as usual, climbed up onto a boulder to see if she could get a closer look. Standing up high, she could see a dinosaur in the distance but she couldn't tell if it was a leaf-eater or a sharptooth. However, it soon occurred to Cera that the figure was getting closer to them and it seemed to notice them. The distinctive roar echoed across the landscape from the figure back to the gang.

"We have to go!" screamed Cera. "We have to go now! Sharptooth!"

"What?! No! Ahhhhhhhh!" Petrie shrieked.

The humongous Spinosaurus, picked up speed and gave chase.

"Run for it!" yelled Littlefoot.

Littlefoot took off first with the others following close behind him. The Spinosaurus, or the "sail-back sharptooth" chased the young dinosaurs through a rocky path the soon became a small, winding canyon, part of a dried up riverbed. They ran through seemingly endless meanders going sideways, left and right.

Ducky suddenly sped ahead of Littlefoot and the others. She wasn't getting eaten today. As Ducky rounded a corner with her friends and their new adversary behind them, she was greeted by a familiar face who made her shriek in terror.

"Aeeeeeeewhhhhh!" Ducky cried. She helplessly pointed up at the obvious form of Red Claw, the large Tyrannosaurus Rex with the distinctive red scar going down from its face on its left eye all the way to its left claw.

"Red Claw!" cried Petrie as he and the others caught up with Ducky.

The two carnivores glared at each other and seemed to size each other up. Both seemed to lose interest in the young dinosaurs. The gang had to quickly scramble out of the way as Red Claw and the unknown Spinosaurus charged at one another and butted heads. Immediately, the Spinosaurus made a lunge for Red Claw's neck. The Tyrannosaurus narrowly dodged the attack and headbutted the Spinosaurus. The Spinosaurus fell bac, recovered, and went for what he was waiting for: the neck of the deformed Tyrannosaurus. Red Claw struggled in the super predator's jaw grasp. He roared and bellowed in frustration. The Spinosaurus seemed to almost grin as it shifted positions and began to twist with all its might.

Littlefoot was following his friends to safety when he heard an eerie, bone-snapping sound. He turned and gaped in horror as the lifeless form of Red Claw landed on the ground with a loud thump, almost crushing him. What was even more frightening was the fact that Red Claw's head now seemed loosely attached: the neck of the Tyrannosaurus was so horribly mauled and twisted that his head was only hanging on by a few strands of muscle. Cera turned around and saw Littlefoot still staring at the grim spectacle. She ran back and shoved him to get going. Littlefoot followed his friends as the Spinosaurus roared in victory as it stepped on and crushed Red Claw's deceased form.

About 2 kilometers later, the gang gasped for breath.

"I think we lost him" Cera said.

"Yeah, me too" replied Littlefoot.

"I thought you knew where we were going!" Cera yelled at Littlefoot.

"But the Mysterious Beyond is so big! We may not even know where we are!"

"I definitely don't recognize this portion" said Ruby. "And I've lived in the Mysterious Beyond."

The gang's optimism quickly dried up like water in a devastating drought when two new noises attracted their attention.

The first noise was a familiar one. It was the noise of the ground shaking.

"Earth shake!" cried Chomper.

"Again!" added Petrie.

"Look!" screamed Littlefoot. "The fire mountain!"

To the gang's surprise , a volcano was erupting. Unaware of modern-day scientific terms, the gang watched in awe as a volcanic mudflow began flowing down the side of the volcano…. And right into their path.

"Run!" shrieked Cera. Everyone turned and ran. There was another explosion out of the volcano. Littlefoot turned and looked back and saw flaming pyroclastic material raining through the air.

"We're trapped!" screamed Cera. She and the others gaped in terror at the sight of a new group of sharpteeth who, despite the impending eruption, seemed very intent on killing and eating them. These new dinosaurs appeared to be covered head to toe in feathers save for their snouts which almost looked like a beak and they had feather-like arms that kept them balanced. Their tails ended in a stream of feathers. These were Dakotaraptors and there were 5 of them: 5 meters long and built large yet still very agile. The pack began to close in.

"Sweat trickled down Littlefoot's neck. Flaming fireballs raned down while a pack of hungry sharpteeth awaited them. For once, the young longneck didn't know what to do.

One flaming rock, as large as a car, flew thrpugh the air and sailed right to where Littlefoot stood. As he turned and tried to run, the young dinosaur couldn't help but stare. Soon, the flaming rock took up all his vision.

"Littlefoot!" all his friends cried.

Littlefoot could feel the heat of the rock. Some embers and some smaller, burning hot debris trickling off the large rock hit his skin and scalded it. Suddenly, a swirling wind appeared and enveloped the young longneck. In an instant, Littlefoot was gone. The rock crashed into the earth in the very spot he was standing in not even a second ago.

The gang gaped in awe and horror. Littlefoot was gone, the sharpteeth were circling them and flaming rocks rained down all around them.

"Look out!" cried Ruby as another, even large flaming rock sailed through the air right towards them. They were surrounded; literally on all sides and from the air thanks to the flaming rock. The gang continued to struggle. Suddenly, some of the Dakotaraptors leapt up, with their middle claws ready. The rock's heat resonated on the young dinosaurs' skin. Another swirling vortex came out of nowhere and enveloped them all. Cera stood in front right as one of the Dakotaraptors was about to claw out her eye. Her pupil took in the claw and blocked her vision. The swirling wind came just in time. In a flash, the rest of the Great Valley gang was gone and the Dakotaraptors were alone. However, right as the flaming rock hit the pack of Dakotaraptors, a supernatural force whisked them away as well. Soon, the entire landscape went up in flames.

* * *

Littlefoot opened his eyes. He was falling; falling through a seemingly endless void. Suddenly, he felt as if he were floating. It was almost peaceful: his mind seemed to shut down and he felt like he was watching himself sail through of void of nothingness. Then, he was able to see around him; it wasn't dark anymore. As he floated upwards, Littlefoot was able to make out scenery flying by such as tall mountains, green forests, and streams. Was he back in the Great Valley? Not even close. He landed on a round stone floor.

"Littlefoot, longneck of the Great Valley, you've arrived just in time" a new voice called out to Littlefoot. The voice seemed to belong to a male and the voice had a wise, serene, and old tone. It almost reminded Littlefoot of his grandfather.

Deeply frightened, Littlefoot took a deep breath and tried to answer back.

"What are you talking about?" Littlefoot asked.


	2. Introductions

Suddenly, Littlefoot was joined by Cera and Chomper.

"Littlefoot! You're alive!" they both yelled happily.

"Glad you could join us children" the mysterious voice said. "Cera the threehorn and Chomper the noble sharptooth."

"Who are you?!" Cera demanded. She exhaled hard, scraped her feet on the ground, and looked ready to charge at whoever was speaking to them.

The trio of dinosaurs peered closer and they saw the silhouette of a being who appeared to have wings. He was tall, walked upright, and had pale, peach-colored skin. He definitely didn't look like any dinosaur or animal they had ever seen before.

"What… what are you?" Cera followed up with.

"And how do you know our names?" Chomper asked.

"You three came to me in a vision and I then summoned each of you. You are being put on a team I am assembling who together, will not fail."

"Fail at what?" asked Littlefoot.

"I am Jandar. A Valkryie. My people, the Kryie, were a peaceful people that lived on our world of Valhalla. Then, everything changed when the well springs were discovered. They were bodies of water with mythical properties that gave those who drank from them, new sets of powers. Some of those who drank from these well springs decided to use their new powers for good and others, well, they decided to use them with evil intentions. Our world is now divided by war. Those like myself who drank from well springs became Valkryie: Kryie with enhanced powers who are now are assembling armies; searching all of time and space for warriors to stand up to our enemies."

"Wait! Are we dead?!" demanded Cera.

"No, far from it" Jandar said, smiling with amusement. "Your valor, courage, bravery, and your friendship came to me in a vision and it inspired me to summon you all here. "

"We need to find our friends, Ducky, Spike, Petrie, and Ruby!" Littlefoot yelled up at Jandar. "Do you know where they are?"

"You three dinosaurs were the only three who I had visions of. You have defeated countless 'sharpteeth' I believe you call them and your friendship stood out to me. When I summoned you, you were about to be killed flaming volcanic rocks and carnivores. If your other friends were not summoned as well, I fear the worst then" Jandar sighed with some sympathy.

Littlefoot, Cera, and Chomper tilted their heads in sorrow.

"It's not fair…" Littlefoot said as a tear fell down his face. "We were saved yet Ducky, Spike, Petrie, and Ruby weren't?"

"I know, I don't know what kind of justice that is" said Jandar. "Wait. I am sensing something."

"What?" demanded Cera. "You basically killed our other friends!" she yelled.

"No! They're alive!" Jandar said triumphantly.

"How do you know that?" asked Chomper.

"Because, my ally, another Valkryie general named Aquilla has just summoned them to her army. It appears your friends are alive after all."

"Prove it!" demanded Cera. "Take us to your Aquilla friend or whatever!"

"I am afraid that her base of operations is ways from here. However, I'm sure you will see them soon enough."

"How?' asked Littlefoot.

"You are about to be deployed" replied Jandar. I know you haven't any warfighting experience but I will have you trained by the best."

"What does 'deployed' asked Littlefoot.

"You are about to leave for battle" replied Jandar."

"Battle?!" the three dinosaurs exclaimed simultaneously as they all exchanged glances.

"Your new trainer and leader is here" Jandar added.

"These the new guys, Jandar?"

"Yes they are, Sergeant Alexander. They are Littlefoot the longneck, Cera the threehorn, and Chomper the sharptooth." The man still appeared to be in awe about seeing the young dinosaurs.

"Dinosaurs? Aren't these guys supposed to be extinct?" A tall, muscular blonde-haired man in his early thirties appeared before the young dinosaurs. He was wearing combat boots, a green WWII-era uniform with an 82nd Airborne patch, a katana at his side as well as a grappling gun. Standing at 6-foot-1, he was around half a foot taller than Littlefoot and a foot taller than Cera and Chomper.

"What are you supposed to be?" Littlefoot asked the man.

"What the hell? These things speak English too?"

"Why yes. I have equipped them with the universal language amplifier so that I may understand all that my troops are saying, even dinosaurs such as them or the dragon, Nilfeum or the Omnicron soulborgs" said Jandar.

"Right" the soldier replied. He scratched his chin. "Well my prehistoric friends, welcome to Valhalla, I guess, or what's left of it. I'll show you around."

Sergeant Alexander led the trio of young dinosaurs down a long hallway of stone columns. They appeared to be in a castle of some sort. Littlefoot noted all the walls being made of rocks but he also noticed the tapestry and windows.

"What kind of a cave is this?" he asked, curiously.

"Pffffffff! Cave? This ain't no cave. It's a castle."

'What's a castle?"

"Y'all got a lot of learning ahead of you" Sergeant Alexander replied. "Where are you guys from?"

"We're from the Great Valley: a warm paradise with tons of green food and other dinosaurs just like us" replied Littlefoot.

"Uh huh…" Sergeant Alexander replied, figuring that 'green food' probably meant 'plants'. "I was hoping for like a geographic location…"

"Well, we've never seen something like you before!" Cera snapped. "What are you and where are you from?"

"I am a human being. The dominant species on Earth from the time I'm from. I'm originally from Denver, Colorado but after enlisting in the Army a few years back for the war I was deployed to France and the European Theater in 1945."

"I've never heard of France or the European Theater or Colorado" said Chomper. "Those places must be beyond the Mysterious Beyond."

"Sure…."

"How'd you get here Sergeant Alexander?" asked Littlefoot.

"Please, call me Drake. I was in a trench in France, fighting with my men when a grenade from the enemy landed in our trench. I was about to get blown to kingdom come when Jandar suddenly whisked me all the way here. Been here ever since. Now I'm trying to win this war so that I can go back and help my boys that I left behind in that damn trench. If they're not dead already."

Sergeant Drake Alexander led the trio into a large, circular room with a tall ceiling. All around were various soldiers in Jandar's army, resting, sharpening weapons, conversing, and eating. They all looked up at Drake and the dinosaurs. Littlefoot noted that they seemed to acknowledge Drake as a leader just as the herd of longnecks regarded his father Bron as a leader.

"Haha! Drake! How goes it!" another human, a male with a long blonde beard and heavy armor said as he walked up to Drake and the dinosaurs.

"Got us some new troops Thorgrim. Curtesy of Jandar."

"They look more like dragons than troops" Thorgrim said. He was about 2 inches taller than Drake. A Norseman, he had never heard of dinosaurs unlike Drake who was from a more modern human era.

"That supposed to be an insult?" asked Cera. Thorgrim looked a little startled by the fact that the dinosaurs talked. "I am a threehorn so I'm perfectly capable of fighting!"

"What are these things brother?" another man asked. Almost as tall as Thorgrim, he had no beard.

"They're dragons I think Finn" Thorgrim said to Finn.

"They're dinosaurs" said Drake. "Prehistoric animals who are now extinct."

Thorgrim and Finn knew Drake knew more than them so they accepted Drake's superior knowledge.

"It's crazy. I'm used to seeing these guys as bones on display at a museum."

"What is a museum?" asked Chomper.

"You'lll… find out someday" Drake replied awkwardly as Finn and Thorgrim chuckled.

"These are our new recruits, Drake? You do realize they are only children" a new and female voice said. The group turned to see a beautiful woman, around 5-foot-10 with elegant wings carrying a spear come up to them. "I am Raelin the Kryie warrior. Welcome to Valhalla, young dinosaurs."

"Thanks…" the gang said. Raelin was then joined by three more warriors: a blue and white winged-woman similar to Raelin, a blue and white bulky metal-looking creature, and another human who wore a wide brimmed brown hat.

"I am Kelda the Kryie warrior" the female Kryie said.

"I am Zetacron, an Omnicron scout" the blue and white robot said.

"Name's Johnny 'Shotgun' Sullivan. From Texas" the Lawman said, tipping his wide brimmed hat to the dinosaurs.

"Drake, Jandar has requested that we meet him for a briefing. Utgar is planning against us as we speak" Raelin said to Drake.

"Right" replied Drake and he, Raelin, Thorgrim, and Finn left the trio of dinosaurs with the strange warriors.

"My scanners indicate that you are new to our cause" Zetacron said in a mechanical voice.

"What's your story big guy?" Cera asked Zetacron.

"I was programmed for justice. My model, the Omnicrons and our allies, the Gladiatrons are at a war with our enemies, the Zettians, on our homeworld of Alpha Prime. I was summoned here by Jandar along with my Omnicron allies.

The dinosaurs seemed to have no idea what Zetacron was referring to. "Never mind. I am Zetacron, a soulborg" Zetacron said, simplifying its story.

"He ain't much of a talker" Johnny said to the dinosaurs. "Never thought I'd see one of your kin. Y'all are extinct when I'm around."

"Why do you guys keep calling us 'extinct'?" asked Chomper.

"Never mind that young one. Let us focus on the present and that is the fact that we are happy to have you all here" Kelda said, while looking at Johnny sternly.

"Omnicron scouts have spotted a battalion of Marro and Orcs headed this way!" Drake shouted as he and the others returned from Jandar. "Let's all mount up."

"Wait! We need to find our friends!" protested Littlefoot. "They're with Aquilla or something!"

"We are rendezvousing with Aquilla and General Ullar" Raelin said reassuringly. "If Aquilla has received your friends by now, I'm sure we will encounter them."

"Well guys and new guys… Let's roll out!" declared Sergeant Drake Alexander.

* * *

Ruby opened her eyes. She was standing next to Ducky, Spike, and Petrie on a platform of some sort.

"Where are we?!" she cried.

"Wait wait wait!" cried Ducky. "Where are Littlefoot, Cera, and Chomper?"

"Guys, look!" cried Petrie as he pointed at a mysterious feminine figure with wings who was staring at them. The female figure smiled.

"Welcome to Valhalla, young ones" she said. "Ducky the swimmer, Spike the spiketail, Petrie the flyer, and Ruby the fast-runner. I have chosen you all for a team I am assembling."

"A team for what?" asked Ruby. Similar to Jandar, Aquilla went into depth, explaining the wellsprings, the Valkryie, and the war of all time that now divided Vahalla.

"I came a little late to the party. I am the newest and the youngest Valkryie general" explained Aquilla. However, I am allied with Jandar, Ullar, Vydar, amd Einar against the evil forces of the Valkryie Utgar."

"So, let me get this straight" started Ruby. "You picked us for our bravery and friendship to be in your army to fight forces from other planets and other universes?"

"Yes."

"But we are young!" protested Ducky. "We are, we are!"

"It is okay to feel afraid Ducky" Aquilla said. "When I became I Valkryie, I was deathly afraid. But I gathered forces I know who could work with me. Your home, the Great Valley, resonated in me for how peaceful it is. It's what I hope we can restore Valhalla to someday. I believe you all are brave. You have been tested and you have gone places no other dinosairs have gone. You are peace keepers to me."

"Gee, thank you" said Ruby.

"But me want to go home!" yelled Petrie. Aquilla knelt down and patted Petrie on the head.

"I am ware, young one. But, if you serve me, I will work on sending you all home. And Jnadar will work on sending your other friends home."

"Wait! Our friends are alive?" asked Ducky.

"Yes. They were rescued by Jandar, one of my allies and my personal friend. We are going to meet up with his forces soon so you and your friends will be reunited."

"That's great! It is! It is!"

"Me happier now!"

Spike's stomach grumbled.

"Oh Spike" said Aquilla. "Do not fret. I am the Valkryie of nature. I will show you my gardens where you can feast on your green food." At this point, all 4 dinosaurs' eyes lit up with excitement. "I will introduce you to some of your new fellow warriors. Please, follow me." Aquilla led the 4 of them into an expansive greenhouse laminated by sunlight. All around them were trees and bushes of green food.

"Yay!" the gang cheered. As they gorged on leaves, Spike mowed his way through the garden. He took a bite and ripped out an entire shrub. As he did this, Ducky noticed something looking at them, hiding behind the shrub that Spike just ate. The thing Ducky saw quickly tried to scurry away.

"Aeiiighhhhhhhh! What is that?!" the swimmer shrieked. The thing stared back at Ducky with 8 eyes. It had large mandibles as well.

"That the biggest creepie crawlie Petrie ever seen!" Petrie yelled as he pushed Ducky out of the way.

"Do not be afraid. It is a Fyorlag spider. I have numerous amounts of them serving as scouts in my army" said Aquilla. She bent down and petted the giant spider. "Sujoah, come meetour new friends!" she called up into the trees. The gang heard an irritating buzzing sound. Suddenly they all screamed.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhghhhgghhhhh!" they yelled as a giant bug, even bigger than the spider, was staring at them.

"This is Sujoah. My most loyal scout" said Aquilla.

"He big…. Way big…" said Petrie. He gulped as he started at Sujoah's massive wings. The bug looked like a giant dragonfly that was blue and gold.

"Do not worry. He is harmless; except to our enemies." Sujoah appeared to buzz in agreement.

Some humans with tanned skin, black hair, and body paint appeared. "And these are members of the Mohican River Tribe" said Aquilla. The tribe of Native Americans nodded to the young dinosaurs.

"Come, we must leave."

"Where are we going Aquilla?" asked Ruby.

"We are going to meet up with Jandar and Ullar. As we speak, Utgar is pulling more forces into Valhalla to work against our noble efforts."

* * *

The pack of Dakotaraptors awoke in a cage. They all looked up and saw a very angry Spinosaurus staring at them from an adjacent cage.

"Greetings, prehistoric carnivores of Earth!" bellowed an unknown voice. A large winged figure with red skin stepped forward. "I am General Utgar. I have summoned you all here for your savagery and ferocity towards other dinosaurs. You are all now my servants."

The leader of the Dakotaraptor pack, a large male with a patch of black feathers atop his head, snarled at the figure called Utgar. The rest of his pack and the Spinosaurus did the same.

The Spinosaurus then roared at the Dakotaraptors.

 _"_ _Do you know where we are?"_ she asked.

 _"_ _I was hoping you knew"_ Black said.

 _"_ _I do not trust this Utgar. We have no idea where we are and I have a nest to get back to!"_

 _"_ _As do we."_

The female Spinosaurus, named Sail, roared at Utgar furiously.

 _"_ _I demand to see my nest!"_ she roared.

"Utgar, let me speak to them" a new voice said. The sharpteeth looked over and saw what appeared to be a dinosaur they had never seen before: he walked on 4 clawed feet, he had brown scaly skin, a longneck that ended in a head with horns and a horned maw with a forked tongue, and he possessed huge, leathery wings with claws on the end.

"You know what they are saying, Mimring?" Utgar asked the dragon.

"If I am not mistaken, they appear to be speaking a very, very, very primitive dialect of dragon" Mimring explained. He gestured to the dinosaurs' growls and roars. He then roared back at the dinosaurs.

 _"_ _Silence primitive fools! How dare you act so rudely in the presence of General Utgar, your new master and a Beast such as myself, Mimring!"_

The dinosaurs were taken back by the dragon talking to them.

 _"_ _You have been all summoned here for your ferociousness. You are killers, all of you. And you will all now kill for General Utgar. Welcome to the world of Valhalla and the Battle of All Time!"_

 _"_ _Rawrrrrr!"_ the sharpteeth turned and saw another sharptooth greeting them. He appeared to be a gray-skinned Tyrannosaurus. However, there was a blue, armored creature riding on its back.

"Glad you could join us, Grimnak" Utagr said to the Orc Champion who was riding the Tyrannosaur-like mount.

"These creatures from Grut? Where are their riders?" asked Grimnak.

"No, they are from Earth's prehistoric era. It appears that they are similar to the beasts of your homeworld."

"Yes. They even speak similarly. My mount understands them" said Grimnak.

"I understand them as well" said Mimring. "They wish to be set free. They have nests to tend to."

"They will not be going back to Earth for a long time" said Utgar. Mimring translated this for the sharpteeth.

The sharpteeth all exchanged looks of frustration and anger.

 _"_ _We were also about kill some little herbivores but then they disappeared before our very eyes"_ Black said to Mimring.

 _"_ _Disappeared?"_ question Mimring.

 _"Yes. They disappeared during a fire rock shower and right when we were about to tear them apart!"_

"They say they were chasing some herbivorous dinosaurs who suddenly disappeared right before they did" Mimring said to Utgar and Grimnak.

"Disappeared? Rescued?" Utgar questioned, suddenly interested in the subject. He narrowed his eyes. "I think I know who did that. Join us and you can kill your prey and get home!" Mimring translated this all the sharpteeth.

 _"_ _We will assist you"_ Black growled and his pack agreed with him. _"They were a longneck, a threehorn, a spiketail, a swimmer, a flyer, a fast-runner, and a little sharptooth…."_

 _"_ _I've seen them too!"_ roared Sail in agreement.

Utgar was pleased. Not only did he have powerful and deadly new minions but now he had ones who knew who Jandar and Aquilla's new troops were…


	3. Road to War

"What are they all doing?" Cera hissed. She, Littlefoot, and Chomper were marching with the battalion of Jandar's army that they had met towards the rendezvous point with Aquilla and Ullar. The only thing was that the dinosaurs had no concept of marching in formation and they were screwing up the element.

Raelin flew down and walked with them. Zetacron lumbered over as well.

"Walk side by side so you're lined up with each other" instructed Raelin. The dinosaurs did as she said.

"Now step together in unison" ordered Zetacron. "March in cadence."

"Easy for you to say" muttered Cera.

"Understanding basic drill and ceremony including marching was part of my programming" said Zetacron.

"I think we just help them get the gang of simple of marching for now" Raelin said, as she patted Zetacron on the soulborg's armored shoulder.

"Man, this is dumb" muttered Cera.

"Cera, don't!" snapped Littlefoot.

"The grownups here tell us what to do just like our grownups. At least my dad wouldn't tell me to do something this stupid."

"Yeah? Remember when he said you couldn't play with non-threehorns?" retorted Littlefoot.

"Guys! Let's move up! We're losing them!" shouted Chomper. Littlefoot found an opening in the rear column.

"Oh all right" sighed Cera as she, Chomper, and Littlefoot caught up with the platoon and fell in next to a couple Omnicron snipers. Despite being machines, the soulborgs appeared to give the dinosaurs an awkward stare.

* * *

"And that is how our people came to be" said Chief Brave Arrow of the Mohican River Tribe. He was explaining to Ruby his people's origin beliefs behind humans – in this case the Mohican River people. Ruby struggled to follow along. The whole humans thing was still so fresh to her and the others. Brave Arrow had started telling her the story when she inquired of him where the creatures called humans came from.

"I have seen cave art paintings of creatures like you" Brave Arrow said to Ruby, Petrie, Ducky, and Spike. "White men call you 'dinosaurs'.

"Uh huh…"

"Are there any of us where you live, huh huh?" piped Ducky.

"I have never seen your kind until now" said Brave Arrow.

* * *

Jandar's army was maneuvering through a small canyon. They were unaware that they were being watched. One of Utgar's most feared creatures that he had summoned – the Marro: a hideous alien race who had a hive mind and were masters of genetic manipulation, were on the battalion's trail. A squad of Marro drones was on the battalion's trail with orders to ambush them. Accompanying them was the vicious Marro warlord, Me-Burq-Sa and his skeletal Marro horse-like mount created from infamous gene-splaicing. He loaded his plasma blaster.

 _"_ _Get into position!"_ he commanded the drones telepathically.

The drones all hissed and spoke telepathically amongst themselves.

"Left, left, left right" Sergeant Alexander called cadence as he marched their formation. He wasn't the only U.S. soldier here: there were members of the 4th Massachusetts Line from the Revolutionary War as well as the Airborne Elite from the WWII era just like Sergeant Alexander. When their two eras collided, the Revolutionary War era soldiers (Minutemen) instantly befriended the men from the WWII era: they were pleased to see how far America had come and that their actions under General Washington paid off. Alexander and the Airborne Elite had taught the Minutemen some more modern military tactics such as pulling security or fire team movement.

Around the battalion, the airborne soldiers and the Minutemen were working together to pull side and rear security. As a Minutemen took a sip from his canteen, he was momentarily distracted. Suddenly, a bony spear flew through the air from above and struck the poor man right through the heart. His canteen went flying and his lifeless body collapsed. Unfortunately for the attackers, the other soldiers took no notice right away.

"Enemy ambush!" a corporal from the Airborne Elite cried out.

"Squads! Formations!" ordered Sergeant Alexander.

All around Littlefoot, Cera, and Chomper, organized chaos ensued: Omnicrons, Vikings, Minutemen, and soldiers all got into diverse fire teams and squads to repel the enemy. They watched as those strange creatures – the Marro drones, scrambled down the cliff faces to fight Jandar's troops.

"Sharpteeth!" screamed Littlefoot and Cera. Chomper was more skeptical.

"They don't look like sharpteeth to me" Chomper said.

Kelda flew down to the dinosaurs.

"You three! Get behind me! You're about to get your first taste of combat!"

Kelda held her spear poised and ready. She was ready to attack and ready to heal any of her wounded allies.

The young dinosaurs witnessed Zetacron fire a volley of rockets at two drones, obliterating the Marro immediately.

Sergeant Alexander got out his katana and decapitated two Marro in a single swing.

Raelin impaled a Marro on her spear.

Johnny Sullivan pulled out his two Colt Patterson revolvers and started picking off a swarm of Marro drones one by one, round after round.

The Airborne Elite had their team of four. Their team leader threw a round black object the young dinosaurs didn't recognize to the team grenadier. The grenadier pulled a clip and he lobed the grenade into a large swarm of Marro. Suddenly a small explosion, the smallest the dinosaurs had ever seen but still very devastating happened. Bits and pieces of the Marro flew everywhere.

Squads of Omnicron snipers continuously picked off the remaining Marro, sniping them off the rock outcroppings as they scurried on the rock walls.

A drone jumped down in front of Littlefoot. Littlefoot was taller but the Marro drone was menacing: its face looked like a skull and he had a bony, slimy body. The creature growled and raised its spear. In a panick, Littlefoot tried to hit the alien with his tail but the latter dodged. Kelda came to his aid and impaled the Marro on her spear.

Soon, there were no Marro left standing.

"Well I'll be! There must've been 100 of 'em!" exclaimed Johnny Sullivan.

Sergeant Alexander narrowed his eyes.

"We ain't done yet."

A lone Marro charged at them from a cave. This Marro seemed different: he had a skeletal horse-like mount and he sported a large plasma blaster sidearm. The warlord Me-Burq-Sa was furious that his drones had been obliterated.

"It's their leader!" roared Thorgrim the Viking champion.

"What's up horseman? You miss us?" Sergeant Alexander greeted Me-Burq-Sa sarcastically.

The wonderful thing about Marro, human. We never give in! retorted the warlord telepathically.

He fired his plasma blaster right at the American soldier. Not a whole lot of warriors on Valhalla knew this but Sergeant Alexander's katana was magic: blessed with the power of Jandar. Sergeant Alexander deflected the plasma blast right back at Me-Burq-Sa. The blast hit the warlord's mount.

You will pay for that, human!The Marro then quickly climbed back up the canyon wall and retreated.

"Yeah? Keep running skeleton bug!" Sergeant Alexander mocked the alien for his cowardice. He made his way back over to the battalion. He caught a glimpse of Littlefoot, Cera, and Chomper with shocked looks on their faces.

"Yeah this ain't a walk in the park" he said to them.

"Got one casualty, Sergeant" one of the Airborne Elite reported.

* * *

 _Speaking sharptooth/dragon._

 _Where are you taking us?"_ Black the Dakotaraptor asked Mimring. The huge dragon was flying the Dakotaraptors somewhere.

 _"_ _Utgar wants to use you and your pack as scouts"_ Mimring snarled in reply. _"If you could find your little dinosaur friends, then you'll lead us to Jandar's army. We are planning a massive attack."_

The dragon landed. _"This is where our scouts last reported any sighting of Jandar's army"_ Mimring said, gesturing to the drainage basin they stood on. " _If you get lost, follow this creek in the opposite direction of the water flow path and it will lead you back to our camp."_

 _"_ _Where is the big one?"_ one of the other raptors asked, inquiring about the Spinosaurus.

 _"_ _You will see her soon enough. She ate some of our orcs but she is being trained as we speak by Grimnak and Tornak"_ said Mimring. _"Now be gone!"_

Black nodded and called to his pack. They started sniffing the air and caught a whiff of longneck and threehorn.

" _Do not fail Utgar! He does not look kindly to failure."_ ordered Mimring as the Dakotaraptor pack took off.

* * *

Aquilla smiled. They had left their marshy forest behind. Now they were in a more coniferous forest with tall evergreen trees lining the dirt path like a wall.

"We're close. Look! Some of Ullar's scouts are giving us a welcome." Sujoah gave his master what sounded like a happy hum in agreement.

The dinosaurs watched as the forest lit up: magical elves and vipers appeared out of the woods. An elf blew into a horn to announce Aquilla's arrival.

"Do not be afraid" Aquilla said to the dinosaurs.

They saw beings flying overhead. They recognized Kryie but there were other creatures they had never seen before. One was a four-legged creature with a horse's body, eagle's wings and an eagle's head. The other creature was a large, green, quadruped, reptilian dinosaur-like creature with long, leathery wings. Then, another creature flew into view.

"Is that?!" cried Ruby, shocked. "It can't be!"

"How is that possible?!" asked Ducky.

Some of Ullar's Kryie warriors landed and bowed to Aquilla.

The mysterious creature landed. It was tall, sported a soft layer of light hair, a long crest, beak, and talons. It rested its leathery wings and blinked at the dinosaurs.

Petrie gasped at the sight. His eyes filled with tears of joy.

"Uncle Pterano?!" he cried.


	4. Battles & Reunion

"It's been too long, Ullar" Aquilla said to Ullar. Ullar, much older than the younger Valkryie general, rubbed the latter's shoulder.

Petrie ran to his uncle Pterano and gave a great big hug.

"Petrie, I can't believe it's really you!" exclaimed Pterano. "And your friends are here too!"

"We were brought here!" replied Petrie. "Me want to go home but me happy you're with me!"

"I wouldn't count on you kids going back to the Great Valley anytime soon" Pterano said sadly. "I've been here for two years."

"Two years?!" exclaimed Ducky. "Oh no no no! We will start getting older by that time!"

"Two years? Me feel like you've been gone for a long time" said Petrie.

"I know. I haven't been back home in a while. I was surrounded by flying sharpteeth out in the Mysterious Beyond when all of a sudden, this cloud surrounded me and brought me here. General Ullar told me that I came to him in a vision. He rescued me and brought me here."

"That sounds like what Aquilla did to us" said Ruby.

"I've met Aquilla before" said Pterano.

"So Pterano, have you, you know, fought here?" Ruby asked.

"Oh yes. I serve Ullar as a scout but I have had to kill some Marro, wolves, and orcs. Being a flyer has it perks here, Petrie."

The creature that the young dinosaurs thought was a sharptooth flew down. The young dinosaurs turned to cower behind a wide tree.

"It's okay" Pterano said. "We are with friends here."

"Pterano, who are they?" the dragon asked.

"Charos. This is my nephew Petrie. He is a flyer like I am. And these are some of his friends, Ducky, Spike, and Ruby."

"It is a pleasure to meet you all" the dragon king said in a low growl. "Pterano has been a valued soldier here on Valhalla."

The dinosaurs heard a hissing sound. The young dinosaurs gaped in terror when a large snake appeared from the bushes. He appeared to be bipedal with a set of clawed arms and armor on his shoulders. He stuck out his forked tongue. He hissed once more.

"The Venoc Warlord approves of you young ones" Charos said, appearing to translate what the humanoid serpent said. Similar creatures to the Venoc Warlord, Onyx and Venoc vipers slithered out of the forest and stood behind their commanding warlord. Similar to their leader, they only spoke in hisses and snarls.

A new creature appeared. A diminutive human-like creature. He looked slightly shorter than those humans of the Mohican River Tribe. He also had paler skin and long, blonde hair.

"Do you know these young ones, Pterano?" the elf asked.

"Syvarris, this is my nephew Petrie and his friends" Pterano said. "They came from Earth as I did."

"Earth?" asked Ducky. Spike murmured in puzzlement as well.

"Greetings reptiles. I am Syvarris. The archer of Feylund" said Syvarris.

"What is an archer?" asked Ducky. To answer the little dinosaur's question, Syvarris pulled out his large, hand-crafted wooden bow and added an arrow. He pulled the arrow and let it go and the arrow soared through the air and landed straight through a tree. The young dinosaurs had never seen something so stunning before.

"Wait until they see the humans' firearms" said Charos, amused by the dinosaurs' reactions.

"Enemies spotted to the west!" an elf scout shouted to Ullar and Aquilla. Sujoah flew down besides Aquilla.

"Prepare to repel the enemy!" Ullar ordered the scout and a Kryie warrior. The Kryie warrior blew a horn bugle.

"Invaders!" Charos snarled, startling the dinosaurs. He then took off into the air.

Brave Arrow and members rushed past the dinosaurs. They were brandishing their bows and arrows.

Syvarris, the Venoc Warlord, and other vipers left to go fight.

"You kids stay safe" Pterano instructed the young dinosaurs.

"But we want to help!" objected Ruby.

"But! Who these invaders?!" cried Petrie. As if to answer the young flyer's cowardly curiosity, a beam of lightning struck a nearby tree and set it on fire. The beam of lightning belonged to a piece of heavy weaponry operated by a Marro warrior whose class was known as a Stinger. The Stinger emerged from the foliage and it had Pterano, Ducky, Spike, Ruby, and Spike in its alien sights.

"Take cover!" cried Pterano as he ushered the young ones away.

Before the Stinger could advance, it was struck with an arrow through the side of its head, killing the alien creature instantly. The skeletal yet slimy being collapsed and shriveled up, its mucky insides and moisture dried up out of the corpse, looking like ants fried by the sun's rays.

Ducky turned and saw that a pair of red eyes was staring at them from the woods. Brnahces and twigs snapped as a canine-like creature covered in armor jumoed out at them and howled. It was a wolf-like soulborg known as a deathstalker. Pterano stepped forward to confront the beast.

"Uncle Pterano!" cried Petrie.

"Don't worry! I've dealt with these hairy things before!" Pterano flew up before the deathstalker could snatch him its jaws. As it tried to jump at him, Pterano swooped down and grabbed the soulborg with his talons and took him way up high and dropped him – the helpless canine soulborg plummeted to the ground where it smacked into the crust into a mixed puddle of bloody guts and circuits.

Another deathstalker appeared and Pterano flew down to face it.

As they hid behind a boulder, the youngsters couldn't help but peak up and look at the carnage that lay before them: in addition to deathstalkers, heavy Gruts (Grut orcs with heavy spears) more Marro, and an Orc riding a furry sharptooth (a sabretooth tiger-like creature) had joined the battle. Ullar's elves and Kryie fought alongside Aquilla's spiders and American Indian warriors against the forces of Utgar. They watched as the vipers, who hailed from the same homeworld as the Marro, fought their sworn enemies in the eons-old rivalry, with the vipers mauling and even decapitating Marro warriors. The Mohican Rive rtribe members and the elf archers were working together to mow down Marro. The heavy Gruts who possessed tough, durable armor were protected from the neck down. However, their heads were vulnerable and the archers were aiming for their brains.

Ruby studied the way the archers fired their arrows.

"Pull back that thing and the arrow shoots" she said.

An Orc in heavy armor managed to overwhelm an elf archer. The Orc's long blade cut the hapless elf open at the chest and the warrior's insides spilled out. The elf collapsed and he dropped his bow which landed beside the boulder the dinosaurs were hiding behind. Ruby seized the opportunity and picked up the bow. She managed to grab the fallen elf's quiver of arrows after the Orc moved on.

"Ruby! What you doing?!" cried Petrie.

"Ruby it is not safe! It is not! It is not!" cried Ducky. But Ruby didn't listen. She fiddled with an arrow and finally got it in the bow. A Marro stinger ran by. Wasting no time. Ruby tried her best to aim the bow and arrow. She pulled the arrow back and let it go. She watched as the wooden arrow soared through the air and missed the Marro by about two meters. The stinger did notice the misfire and the young dinosaur who tried to shoot it. It gave her a menacing glare and advanced towards her. Ruby ducked as a burst of lightning from the Marro's gun almost her. The alien was fast. The young fast-runner attempted to fire another arrow. This arrow hit except that it only merely disarmed the Marro stinger who seemed to snarl silently in frustration. Spike watched as his fast-runner friend battled the alien creature. He saw that Pterano was still overwhelmed by deathstalkers and Grut Orcs. Ducky and Petrie were simply cowering. Spike spat out the green food he was chewing on. He knew what he had to do.

The Marro stinger picked up its now deactivated lightning gun and proceeded to club Ruby to the ground with it. Ruby landed hard on the ground and dropped her bow in the process. The Marro was about to deliver the killing blow to her skull when suddenly the alien was swatted aside. Spike used his newly grown spikes on his tail to hit the Marro square in its gelatinous head. The alien fell to the ground and ceased moving.

"Spike! You saved me!" Ruby said with gratitude. Spike picked up the bow and arrows with his mouth and gave them to his friend.

"Thanks" said Ruby. She and Spike gazed at the battle unfolding before them.

More Marro charged at them. These Marro were drones armed with spear staffs. This time, Ruby managed to hit one of the aliens – in the chest. The alien appeared to choke momentarily before collapsing. Spike charged and threw all his weight at the Marro and successfully rammed two of them while he finished off the other one with his spiketail.

A squad of heavy Gruts noticed them.

"Get them!" a new voice screamed. The voice belonged to a bipedal-like creature wielding a curved khopesh and a bronze shield. He was dressed in Egyptian-like clothing. The wolf picked up speed and shoved a viper out of his way with such force that the viper flew into a tree and landed impaled on a branch.

The Gruts surrounded the dinosaurs. Charos, the dragon king of Icaria swooped down, crushing one of the Orcs to death

The Kryie warriors of Ullar defeated the remaining Marro and Deathstalkers. That left only the Orcs and their higher ups.

"You'll pay for that you overgrown lizard!" the wolf creature, known as Khosumet the Darklord, yelled. He roared in fury and threw his curved khopesh which impaled a Kryie through his skull. Khosumet retrieved his weapon and decapitated a viper with it and slammed another with his bronze shield.

The swog rider came to his commander's aid but the mounted orc was swiftly struck down off his sabretooth tiger mount by Ullar's sharphooter lawman, Deadeye Dan. The human had sniped the orc from 200 meters away with his 50-90 Sharpshooter Buffalo rifle. Deadeye Dan quickly shot and killed the sabretooth cat (the swog) as well.

The werewolf warrior of Feylund gave a ferocious howl. He launched himself at the Elvan wizard, Acolarh who responded valiantly. However, Khosumet's bloodthirsty and relentless fury quickly overwhelmed Acolarh and the Elf wizard was impaled by Khosumet's khopesh. Pterano swooped down to engage Khosumet. The Darklord werewolf warrior leapt and kicked Pterano square in the chest and the flyer went down. As the Darklord was about send his khopesh through Pterano's heart, Charos snatched the wolf in his grasp. Khosumet the Darklord kicked and howled in frustration. Charos gave the wolf a toothy glare and slammed into a pile of rocks and threw him to edge of the forest. At first, the wolf didn't move. Then, he began to stand up, trying to drag his broken bones away.

"Utgar's rage! You will feel it!" Khosumet yelled as he retreated.

"He may alert more scouts of our presence" Aquilla said to Ullar as the 2 Valkryie watched the Darklord retreat. "Send a search party after him."

"How about we send our dinosaurs?" Ullar asked. "I see that my flyer Pterano is overjoyed to see those of his own kind in your army."

"A wonderful idea. Those young ones I summoned will need the tracking experience if they wish to survive here." She paused. "They are still young. I somewhat regret summoning them to our war."

"It is their war now too, Aquilla" Ullar said to the young Valkryie. "Do not be ashamed of who you've summoned. Every being brought here has been brought for a reason."

"You're right my old friend."

* * *

The victorious armies had set up camp in a patrol base. Small squads would patrol the perimeter while others slept and ate. The lawman, Deadeye Dan had assembled a tent big enough to hold many, including the dinosaurs.

"First we get Pterano, then we get y'all" the lawman said to Ducky, Ruby, Spike, and Petrie. "Dan Maverick. I go by Deadeye Dan" he said as he shook hands/claws/wings with the dinosaurs. Some elves were boiling food for everyone inside the tent. Syvarris was making new arrows while Deadeye Dan cleaned his rifle. Brave Arrow had befriended Deadeye Dan despite the latter being a white man. They were brothers in arms now.

Ruby still possessed the bow she found on the battlefield.

"Have you seen one before?" questioned Brave Arrow.

"I haven't" Ruby replied to the American Indian warrior.

"My tribe and I can teach you how to use it."

"That would be great, thank you!" Ducky and Petrie we rebeginning to feel uncomfortable at how fixated Ruby was getting about the Valhalla conflict. They still thought they shouldn't be here. They wanted to find their friends and leave.

"So is that y'all speak English?" Deadeye Dan asked the dinosaurs. They all exchanged looks of confusion.

"We…. This is how we've always spoken" Ruby said, unsure about her answer. She was having a conniption. First these human creatures are smarter than them, then they know who the dinosaurs are, and they can somehow speak to them. What is going on?

"Back in South Dakota Territory, if I walked up to a bear or a buffalo, it ain't going to talk. It won't say shit."

Ruby also didn't know where any of these places the humans "South Dakota" or the "Mohican River" were. She was also in awe over the elves. They were seemingly magical.

Sujoah peaked its insectoid head inside the tent.

"Dinner is ready" an elf said. They had made boiled lettuce for everyone. They also had cooked rabbits (or Valhalla's equivalent of a rabbit) over the fire. The younger prehistoric creatures were unaware that the rabbits were meat.

"Dig in dinosaurs" Deadeye Dan said to them. An elf handed Spike a chunk of rabbit. Spike sniffed it and snatched the meat out of the elf's hand and swallowed it whole. He thought it tasted like no green food he had seen before and winced a little bit. However, it tasted good at the same time.

"Spike… you do realize what you just ate right?" Pternao asked sheepishly.

Spike ignored Pterano and ate some lettuce next. This greenfood tasted good to him.

"We got us a cow here" Deadeye Dan said, commenting on Spike's eating.

"What did Spike eat Uncle?" Petrie asked nervously.

"It's okay. I've had it before. Please, try it before I tell you" Pterano instructed the children. "It's good."

Ducky and Petrie smelled the meat nervously. They each took a bite. Ruby scarfed down her piece.

"You guys just ate meat" Pterano chuckled. The gang were all shocked, minus Ruby.

"We… what?!" cried Petrie. The little flyer tried rubbing the meat's essence off his tongue and he regurgitated and spat the meat out.

"Oh no no no! We are not sharpteeth!" yelled Ducky.

"It's all right. It's not our own kind. It was small as well. You'll have to realize that when you're stuck here, you will want to eat anything you get a chance to get here."

"It wasn't that bad" admitted Ruby. "When Chomper and I lived in the cave, Chomper dared me to try on of the fuzzy creatures he always catches and I thought it was okay. This fuzzy creature cooked tasted better I must say." Spike appeared to nod in agreement with Ruby while Ducky and Petrie looked like they were going to puke. Pterano got the young ones some lettuce and that seemed to soothe their stomachs.

"Pterano! The generals need to see you!" Theracus, the loyal Gryphillian (a Griffin-like creature) announced as he made his way into the tent. He glanced at the younger dinosaurs. "Bring your friends as well" he said. Pterano nodded and beckoned the 4 dinosaurs to follow him outside.

* * *

The children noted Pterano bowing to Ullar and Aquilla. Ruby caught on, nudged the other three, and they all bowed as well.

"What is it generals?" Pterano questioned.

"I have selected you to lead a scouting party in pursuit of Khosumet the Darklord" Ullar said. "You will take these creatures from your time period with you to train them. Theracus and a squad of vipers will accompany you as well."

"Very well then" Pterano replied. Theracus and the vipers arrived, already assembled in a small formation.

"You must use caution. While Khosumet is gravely wounded, he can still call for reinforcements."

"I understand General Ullar."

Theracus beckoned the younger dinosaurs to form up. As they Great Valley quartet walked by, Ducky couldn't help but shudder at Theracus's menacing eagle-like head. The vipers all hissed at the gang.

"Do you want to capture Khosumet or kill him?" asked Pterano.

"Do whatever is necessary. I trust that you and Theracus will make the right decision" Ullar said to Pterano.

A dwarf appeared in the generals' tent. Similar to elves, dwarves also hailed from the planet Feylund but they were shorter than elves and they were known to be more barbaric than elves. This dwarf chief was named Migol Ironwill and he had a resolute personality. He had a long white beard and a horned helmet similar to Vikings.

"I am sending my dwarf leader, Migol with you as well" said Aquilla.

"Enough. Your search party is losing time to Khosumet's escape" said Ullar. "Now go."

Pterano nodded and Migol Ironwill followed him outside.

"We go" Pterano said to his Great Valley allies, the vipers, and Theracus. Theracus gave a screech and took to the sky. Pterano flew up as well but he stayed closer to the ground for Petrie and his friends. In addition to the mission at hand, Pterano promised himself that he would keep his sister's son safe even if it meant giving his own life.

While the vipers chattered themselves amongst themselves in their own language, Migol Ironwill lead the way with the young dinosaurs trailing behind. Every so often, Migol turned around and cast the young prehistoric creatures a suspicious glare. Dwarves are known for being slow to trust new people.

"I don't like you" Migol suddenly said.

"Why?" asked Ducky. Due to the dwarf's size, he wasn't much taller than Ducky. "You don't even know our names. I am Ducky and I am a swimmer. This is my brother Spike!"

"Me Petrie" said Petrie.

"And I'm Ruby" replied Ruby.

"You remind me of monsters from where I am from. Scaly ones called Hydras."

"I assure you we are not hydras. Oh no no no" said Ducky.

"I don't care! You 'dinosaurs' are strange" snapped Migol.

Ducky simply shut up and kept walking.

Eventually, the scouting team came upon a deserted fire. The fire was still blazing but there was nobody around.

"I have a bad feeling about this" Theracus said. "This has to be Khosumet's."

"Then he can't be far" suggested Pterano.

"We don't know whether or not it's just him anymore" explained Theracus. This gave the young dinosaurs a chill.

* * *

In the front, Sgt. Alexander and Raelin spotted a large pillar of smoke through the forest canopy.

"It appears that Ullar and Aquilla's forces have beaten us here" Raelin said to Sgt. Alexander. Sgt. Alexander admired the conflagration.

"Sooner we get this over with; sooner I can go see my guys I left in the trenches" Sgt. Alexander sternly replied.

"Please, try to focus on the task at hand" said Raelin.

"I am."

Near the rear, Thorgrim brought the dinosaurs some water.

"Thank you" said Littlefoot and Chomper.

"You have any green food? We're starving here" said Cera.

"You're on Valhalla! There are loads of trees!" laughed Thorgrim. He then walked away.

"I wanted treestars" muttered Cera.

"Like he said Cera, you gotta find food!" said Chomper as he caught a mouse. He had been finding the little furry mammals that were similar to Earth's mice and he had been finding them very tasty.

Back up front, Raelin said to Sgt. Alexander, "What do you say we test our dinosaurs' navigation skills and have them locate Ullar and Aquilla's camp?"

"'Navigation skills?' You mean like looking for food?" scoffed Sgt. Alexander. "Those dinosaurs probably couldn't find their way out of an empty room."

"Fine. I'll go. I'll help them" retorted Raelin.

"But I need you up here with me."

"We won't be gone long. We'll call for you once we're done. Jandar wanted you to wait here for the last of our army to arrive."

"Oh okay. Fine" muttered Sgt. Alexander. Raelin flew off and found the dinosaurs. "Too bad Valhalla is too primitive to have radios" Said Sgt. Alexander and a nearby Airborne Elite agreed with him since they were both from the WWII era.

"I have a mission for you young ones" Raelin said to them. 'Are you ready to see your friends?"

"Are we!" declared Littlefoot. "We are!"

"See that smoke? It's from the armies we're rendezvousing with. I need you to help me locate it."

"Okay!" agreed Chomper.

"What if it's not your armies?" Cera asked suspiciously.

"We will call for assistance then" replied Raelin. She pointed to her bugle horn. She and the Great Valley trio headed into the woods.

* * *

"You hear that?" questioned Petrie. His friends, Migol, and the vipers all heard it was well.

"Could it be Jandar's army?" asked Ruby.

"Don't jump to conclusions" replied Migol. "Follow me. I can track the noise." Theracus landed as did Pterano. Migol lead the way and the search party came upon a long stone wall.

Theracus ran his hoof across the stone wall.

"Ruins" he explained to the dinosaurs. "We will have to fly over them."

"Looks like we found some ruins. They are quite common" Raelin explained to the dinosaurs.

"Hey! Do you hear that?" asked Cera. "It sounds like someone's on the other side!"

"I hear it too!" agreed Chomper.

"Maybe whoever made that fire is on the other side of the ruins" Littlefoot suggested to Raelin.

"You are probably right Littlefoot" Raelin replied. "Come. Let's find an opening."

"We need to find an opening for us to get through" Migol Ironwill said to Theracus. "Not all of us can fly you know" he said to his fellow creature from Feylund.

"You are right, dwarf" said Theracus.

"Hey! The vipers hear someone I think" observed Ducky. She reached up and tapped a viper on his shoulder. "What is it?" The viper gave Ducky a low hiss and gestured over the wall.

"I think someone is on the other side" said Ruby.

"Find an opening!" ordered Migol. One of the vipers hissed and called the squad over. He had found a hole but it was too small. Luckily another viper located a larger hole about 30 meters away.

* * *

"I hear something" Raelin said. "It sounds like… vipers. Ullar's army. It must be them!" She led her group to a hole that while it was too small to squeeze through, you could poke your head through. Sure enough, a Venoc viper was peering at her from the opposite side.

"Yes! It's Ullar's forces! We are with Jandar." The viper seemed to acknowledge Raelin with a friendly hiss.

"Who's there?" asked Pterano. "We're from Ullar and Aquilla's armies. Identify yourselves."

"I am Raelin the Kryie warrior. I have with me Littlefoot the Longneck, Cera the Threehorn, and Chomper the noble Sharptooth. We are form Jandar's army."

"Littlefoot!" exclaimed Ducky.

"Cera!" exclaimed Petrie.

"Chomper!" exclaimed Ruby.

"Huh?" mumbled Spike. The four of them squeezed by Pterano and the vipers to have a look. Littlefoot suddenly found his long lost friends staring right back at him.

"Guys! You're alive!" he yelled, overjoyed.

"And you are alive too!" said Ruby happily. "We're so happy youre safe!"

"We missed you so much!" exclaimed Cera. "Where have you been?"

"We are with Ullar and Aquilla's armies. They are nice but strange, they are they are!"repelied Ducky.

"Hey, what am I, chopped treestars?" asked Pterano. "You don't remember me?" he asked Littlefoot. Littlefoot gasped.

"Pterano?! You're here too!" he exclaimed.

"In the flesh" replied the adult flyer. "Good to see you kids made it." He reached his claw through and patted Littlefoot. "You kids are the toughest kids I know. My nephew couldn't have asked for better friends!"

"How did you get here?" asked Cera. "I thought our parents banished you from the Great Valley."

"That they did. But, Ullar had a vision of me and he summoned me here" said Pterano.

Ignoring the dinosaur reunion, Theracus nodded to Raelin.

"Good to see you again" Theracus said.

"Same to you" replied Raelin.

"How did you find us?" asked Petrie. "We looking for a furry sharptooth."

"Khosumet the Darklord" Theracus corrected.

"We saw your smoke signal" replied Littelfoot. "Raelin said Ullar and Aquilla must've been summoning us and she said you guys would be here."

"Smoke signal?" questioned Pterano. "We did not make any smoke signal."

"Sure you did" said Cera.

Theracus closed his eyes.

"We did see smoke" he said slowly.

"We saw Khosumet's fire" said Pterano. "He must've made it to summon–"

"-Uhhh guys?" asked Chomper. He shuddered. "Behind you..." The scouting party turned and found a very hungry Spinosaurus staring at them. It was Sail. She had a huge chain around her neck that was being controlled by Grimnak, the Grut Orc champion who rode the Tyrannosaurus. Behind Grimnak and his mount were several squads of blade Gruts – Orcs armed with swords. The wounded Khosumet the Darklord sat behind Grimnak on his mount. His rescue party had found him before Ullar and Aquilla's.

Pterano took a slow breath. The vipers, Migol, an Theracus were preparing to fight. Pterano eyed that other hole.

"Run" he whispered. They all made a break for the hole. Sail the Spinosaurus gave a hungry roar and Grimnak let go of her chain and she took off after Khosumet's search party.

"Kill them all!" bellowed the mighty Orc champion.

"Seems the tables have turned. The hunters are now the hunted" Khosumet said to Grimank.

The dinosaurs, the vipers, and Migol Ironwill all squeezed their way through hole just before Sail almost snagged one of them in her jaws. Pternao and Theracus flew over the ruins.

The ruins were tall, taller than Sail. Sail roared in frustration and walked away. Grimnak's mount roared at Sail and encouraged her.

Just as the Great Valley gang and the others breathed a sigh of relief, Sail suddenly smashed her way through the wall.


End file.
